


Winter WonderSides 2018

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Movies, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Themes, Decorating, Decorating A Tree, Feelings, Food, Hot Cocoa, Human AU, Ice Skating, Insomnia, Kisses, M/M, Making Snowmen, Mistletoe, Multi, S'mores, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snowball Fight, Winter WonderSides, Wrapping Gifts, cutting down a tree, deceit's name is Dimitri, giving a gift early, kissing in front of a fireplace, making christmas cards, making cookies, playing Santa, proposal, scarf, spending time in a cafe, spending time with family, trans!Emile, ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 Sanders Sides Stories.Each chapter will it's own stand alone one-shot, with it's own warnings/notes in the beginning notes, and each chapter title will be the prompt and ship.





	1. Day 1. Setting up decorations. Analogical.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1. Setting up decorations. Analogical.

Virgil yawned slightly as he listened to Roman singing downstairs, making his choice for him to stay in bed. Not that Roman was a bad singer, though Virgil did like to tease him, if only to hear Roman’s offended noises. More he just wasn’t up to hearing him sing the same five Christmas songs over and over, at least not just yet. Curling more into the blankets, he debated putting on his headphones and trying to drift back to sleep. At least that was the plan, before he realized that Roman’s singing was getting closer by the second.

Pulling the blanket over his head, he tried to lay still as his door was opened, Roman’s singing filling the space.

“Rise and shine, Emo on 34th street.” Roman called, coming over and sitting heavily on the bed.

“Can’t, I’m sleeping.” Virgil told him, nudging Roman with his knees.

“Oh, my dearest apologies.” The sarcasm in Roman’s voice was nearly palatable, as suddenly the blankets were pulled off his head.

“Hey!”

“Come on, Virge.” Roman said, making Virgil blink. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll stop the caroling. But Patton wants you downstairs for the decorating.”

Virgil let out a small huff of breath through his nose, but nodded and got up when Roman stood up. Following the other downstairs, Virgil was still shocked at how many boxes there were of decorations. Patton bounced on the balls of his feet, smile growing as he saw Virgil following Roman.

“Yay! Now we can get the decorating underway!”

“With more caroling I suppose.” Logan asked, casting a glance at Roman.

“Nope,” Virgil answered before Roman could. “He promised a hold for a while, but I’m sure that there’s some kind of Christmas movie on that we can all agree on.”

“Nightmare before Christmas.” Patton and Roman chimed in, both letting out a small giggle.

“I can dig that.”

“Do you need a shovel?” Logan asked, before his eyes grew wide at Patton’s call of ‘Dad joke!’. “That was not intentional!”

Virgil rolled his eyes slightly, but nodded at the choice and made his way to get something to drink before the real decorating started. Pouring a cup of coffee, he could hear Roman fiddling with the remote and Patton pulling off the top of boxes. For a moment he wondered what Logan was doing, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Have I told you lately that I appreciate you?” Logan asked, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s cheek.

“You’re only saying that because I got Roman to stop singing.” Virgil teased, leaning back lightly into him.

“Well, that’s why I’m saying it now, but I do.”

“I know, Lo. I love you too.”

Virgil chuckled softly as Logan sputtered, hiding his face in Virgil’s hood, squeezing his middle tighter for a moment. Pressing a kiss to Logan’s hair, Virgil finished his coffee before picking up the mug.

“Come on, Lover boy. We’ve got decorations to put up.”

“Silence.”

Virgil laughed as Logan gave him another small squeeze before letting go, joining the other two in the living room.

“Ok, Roman, you and Logan can start hanging the lights around the edges of the room and around the window. Virge, can you start the ones going around the banister, I got purple and white ones this year.”

“No problem, Pat.”

The four worked in relative silence, mostly humming along to the songs coming from the tv. When Roman and Logan were done with the lights, they moved on to setting up the tree and putting the lights around it. Patton was busy putting popcorn on a string, Virgil being told to set out the small figures from Rudolph and the misfit toys. When Patton was done with the popcorn, he set up large snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. After the tree was set up, the four worked to get the lights and tinsel on it, followed by the popcorn and then baubles.

“Is that it?” Logan asked, when they stepped back from the tree.

“I think that’s it for the tree, besides the skirt. But that’s in the wash, and the room looks good besides some fake snow places. And one more tradition!” Patton said, with a teasing smile.

“And that would be what?” Virgil asked.

Patton’s smile widened as he reached into the last box, pulling out a little piece of greenery, wrapped at the top with a red bow.

“Misteltoe? Really? If you really want to kiss Roman, I’m sure he won’t mind, though I’m not sure why anyone would.” Virgil bit back a laugh as Roman made his offended noises, Logan laughing behind his hand as Patton gave him a look.

“Just for that, I’m putting up two.” He stated as Logan and Virgil groaned. “Hush, you did this to yourself.”

“Yea, yea.”


	2. Day 2. Making Christmas Cards. Moxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2. Making Christmas Cards. Moxiety.  
> Warnings: None.

Patton hummed happily to himself as he set the box in his hand on the table, pulling the lid off and setting it aside. Pulling out the different things, he set each the stacks of stickers in piles, before putting the bottles of glitter and glue in another place. Next came the pencil cases of markers and pens, one also full of paint brushes and water color packs. Last out of the box was a pile of card stock, already pre-bent into card shapes, half a dozen of red, green and white.

Setting those on the table, he nodded to himself before setting the box to the side and heading into the kitchen. Filling their water pot up, he turned it on before getting a mug down and grabbing the hot chocolate powder. Getting the whipped cream out of the fridge, he added the powder to the mug and waited for the water to get hot.

“Come on.” He mumbled to it, tapping his fingers on the counter.

“A watch pot never boils, ya know.” Virgil’s voice made Patton jump a little, before spinning around.

“You’re up!” Patton clapped, opening his arms.

“Unfortunately.” Virgil mumbled, stepping forward and letting Patton pull him into a hug, tucking his head into Patton’s neck.

“Did the others wake you?”

“Not today, they were actually pretty quiet, I just actually fell asleep early last night, so up early it is I guess.”

“This just means you can keep me company.” Patton smiled, kissing his head.

“With making the cards, you mean?” Virgil asked, tilting his head to look at Patton.

“Yea! I do it every year, even if most of the other sides don’t really appreciate them.” He shrugged a little.

“They do.”

“Yea?”

“Mhm, they don’t want to show it, but they do. I know I really did, before.” Virgil frowned softly, Patton pressing a kiss between his eyebrows.

“Shhh, we don’t have to ever talk about that, ever again.”

Virgil nodded, smiling as Patton kissed his forehead again, before looking to the water pot as it dinged.

“Told you it worked better when you didn’t watch it.”

“Shush. Do you want a cup?”

“Sure.”

Virgil pulled back after Patton gave him one more hug, before busying himself with getting another mug and putting the powder in it. Once the two mugs were ready, he put the whipped cream back in the fridge before moving them to the table. Setting the mugs down, Patton sat and patted the seat next to him, wiggling slightly as Virgil sat down.

Sipping his drink slowly, Virgil watched as Patton grabbed a blank card and looked over the materials, before he started working. Slowly the card went from blank and boring, to festive and personalized. Adding glue and glitter to one of them, Patton set it to the side to dry before doing the same to another, before grabbing a fourth.

“Do you want to do some?” Patton asked, making Virgil jump at the sudden noise that wasn’t just the soft humming.

“I’m pretty sure a card from me wouldn’t be very welcomed in the other side of the mind.”

“Well, no, I suppose not. But you know, I’m pretty sure there’s a prince and a brain that would like one. And I know that a certain side, who might also happen to be your boyfriend would love one.” Patton smiled, holding out the stack of card stock.

Virgil rolled his eyes, but a soft smile over took his face as he grabbed one of each color of the paper. Patton smiled wider, leaning over with his lips puckered slightly, making Virgil let out a small chuckle, but lean in and give him a small kiss.

“Yay.” Patton whispered, leaning back and starting on his card again, as Virgil shook his head with a laugh.

Picking up a marker, Virgil looked at the paper for a long moment before starting to draw on the green.

Hours later, and many surfaces covered in cards, the two decided that they were done, plus having run out of paper. Patton looked over each of them, except for the one that was for him, Virgil wanted it to be a surprise, nodding.

“They look great, Logan and Ro are going to love the ones you made!” He said, stepping up and wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist.

“Yea?”

“Mhm! No doubt at all, they’re amazing. And they’re from you!”

“Ok, ok.” Virgil smiled, his cheeks a soft red, feeling the warmth also in his chest.

“Now they just need to dry, and we can put them in envelopes.”

“What do you do until then?” Virgil asked, resting his hands on Patton’s shoulders.

“Well, normally I just watch something or go see what you or the others are doing. But you’re down here this time, so I can smootch you until they’re dry.”

“Patton.” Virgil squeaked, as Patton leaned in, giving him an eskimo kiss.

“What, I’m not completely innocent all the time you know.” He smiled wide, making Virgil groan softly, before nodding.

“I would like that.”

“If I was innocent all the time?”

“Wha… no. The smootching part.”

“Oh! Let’s then.” Patton wrapped him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, as Virgil wrapped his arms more securely around the back of his neck, melting into the kiss.


	3. Day 3. Fireplace and Cocoa. Prinxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3. Fireplace and Cocoa. Prinxiety.  
> Warning: None

Virgil did his best not to roll his eyes as he came down the stairs, spying the newest addition to the mind!Living room. Roman had really out done himself, making the room twice as big, a picture window now on one wall next to the couch, plus the fireplace on the adjacent wall. In front of the fireplace was a soft looking carpet, Patton telling him no on the faux bearskin one. Finishing his walk, he headed into the kitchen where there was something that smelled amazing.

“The drinks will be ready in a second, Lo.” Roman said, his back to the door, mixing something on the stove.

“Sorry to interrupt your date night.” Virgil smirked softly, as Roman spun around, offended look on his face, his hand poised on his chest.

“How dare you insinuate I would be having a date night with anyone besides you, my dark and stormy knight in shining armor.”

“Your nicknames for me are starting to sound like Fall Out Boy song titles.” Virgil chuckled softly, before he gave Roman a look. “Is that the point of why you’ve been making them longer?”

“Took you long enough.” Roman smiled, turning the stove down before stepping out and opening up his arms.

“Jerk.” Virgil mumbled, but stepped into the circle of his arms, wrapping his own around his waist.

“Does this mean I have to call you ‘Bitch’?” Roman asked, making Virgil laugh.

“Not unless you want to.”

“Never! While it may be a slightly form of affection for the Winchesters, for me it is not! I’d much rather call you sweet things, or puns.”

“I’m ok with either one of those.” Virgil smiled, tilting his head.

“Good, because as long as you’ll have me, it’s what I’m calling you.” Roman smiled, leaning in until a hiss from behind him broke them apart.

Grabbing the whisk, Roman pulled the pan off the fire, mixing it fast until the bubbles subsided.

“What are you making anyway?” Virgil asked, stepping to the side to look at what Roman was doing.

“Hot cocoa from scratch. Logan was claiming that it was just as good as the powder atrocity, I’m going to prove him wrong.”

“Gotcha.” Virgil huffed out a laugh as Roman set the pan down and turned off the fire completely.

“Can you grab the cool whip from the fridge?” Roman asked, opening a cabinet, pulling four mugs out, setting them next to the stove.

Getting what Roman asked, Virgil set it down as the other filled the four mugs, before topping them with the whipped cream. Adding a sprinkle of chocolate shavings, along with a candy cane that had a spoon like bottom to mix.

“Can you take mine and yours to the carpet in front of the fireplace, while I deliver these?”

“Why not on the couch?” Virgil asked, as Roman grabbed the two for the others.

“I’m not done being sweet to you yet.” Roman smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Virgil’s lips before sinking out.

A soft smile spread over Virgil’s face as he rolled his eyes slightly, but picked up the mugs and headed to the living room. Setting the mugs on the small ‘lap tray’ that was suddenly there, Virgil sat himself down cross legged. Watching the fire flick at the logs, Virgil felt calm, especially looking out the ‘window’ and seeing snow. Picking up his mug, Virgil took a sip of the chocolate, humming at the rich taste, before setting it back down.

Foot steps on the stairs told him Roman was back, moments later the other sitting down and pulling him between his legs.

“So, was it better that the powder?” Virgil asked, leaning back against Roman, turning his head to look at him.

“By a mile, if the look that crossed his face said anything, but I wasn’t going to stick around and gloat. At least for now.”

“Yea?” Virgil asked.

“Not when I had you waiting for me.” Roman smiled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Virgil’s lips.

“Better be careful there, Princy.” Virgil smiled against his lips, making Roman tilt his head in curiosity. “Your words might end up being sweeter than the cocoa.”

“Now wouldn’t that be a shame?” Roman smirked, pulling him in for another kiss, wrapping him tighter in his arms.


	4. Day 4. Wrapping gifts. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4. Wrapping gifts. Analogical.  
> Warnings: None

Logan took a steady breath out as the sudden knocking at his door made his heart take off in his chest.

“Come in.” He called, putting his pen down and turning to the door.

“I need your help.” Virgil said, nearly before he was in the door.

“What’s the matter?” Logan asked, though felt more calm as Virgil waved his hand around, sitting on the others bed.

“I have tried and tried, but I can not make the paper work!” He said, ringing his hands together.

“Paper?” Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Wrapping paper! Last year, and for everyone’s birthday, the paper looked amazing. As much as I try it looks just… bad!”

“Hey, it’s going to be ok,” Logan soothed, getting up and coming over to Virgil, taking his hands in his. “This is Patton were talking about, right?”

“Right.” Virgil nodded, letting Logan uncurl his fingers and lace them with his.

“The one that still has your card that you made him hanging from a cork board in his room, right?”

“Yea.”

“And the one that will love whatever is in it, not noticing what’s on the outside.”

Virgil took a deep breath, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder, leaning heavily against him.

“You’re right. Thanks, Lo.” Virgil breathed, giving his hands a squeeze.

“You’re welcome, my beloved. Now, if you still want help, I’ll be more than happy to. But you don’t have to worry about anyone judging you because the wrapping isn’t quote unquote, perfect.”

“Could you still help me? Roman’s needs a lot of paper.” Virgil asked, nuzzling the bridge of his nose against Logan’s neck.

“Of course.” Logan smiled.

“Just, hold on. Come to my room in like, two minutes.” Virgil said, kissing his throat before standing.

“Need to move my gift?” Logan asked, getting a nod before Virgil left.

Two minutes later, Logan left his room, heading to Virgil’s and knocking before coming in when he got the ok. On Virgil’s bed there was a mess of paper, plus a lot that was crumpled up next to the bed. Closing the door behind him, Logan got onto the end of the bed, looking over the materials, and three boxes. Two that were about twice the size of a toaster, the third was no bigger than a gift card.

“I though you were hiding mine?” Logan asked, as Virgil started on one of the big ones, putting it in light blue paper.

“I did, one of these are for Patton, the other two for Roman.”

“I thought the limit was one each?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Oh, it is.” Virgil smirked, handing Logan the small box.

With a cocked eyebrow, Logan opened it and pulled out the folded piece of paper that was inside.

“Congratulations, you made it this far. Your actual present is in one of these three places. The hall closet, under your bed, or in the attic.” Logan read, before putting the paper back. “Why would you say ‘this far’?”

“That’s where the lots of paper comes in,” Virgil chuckled, a sly smile on his face. “It’s going to be wrapped in tons of layers of paper, plus a few that can’t just be ripped.”

“That is evil, but genius.” Logan said, grabbing the paper Virgil handed him.

“Thank you, it was quite brilliant, if I do say so myself.”

“Where are you going to hide it? If you want to disclose that.”

“Oh, none of those places,” Virgil shrugged, making Logan tilt his head. “While he’s off on the adventure, I’m going to pull it out from behind the couch and put it under the tree.”

Logan snorted, leaning in and tilting Virgil’s head up to press a kiss to his lips, lingering for a long moment before pulling back.

“I love you too.” Virgil smiled softly, as Logan stroked the side of his face with his thumb.

Pressing another kiss to his lips before starting on the second of many layers on the small box, small sparks going off in his chest.


	5. Day 5. Picking a tree. LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5. Picking a tree. LAMP  
> Warnings: Cutting down a tree.

“Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree.” Patton sang as the four made their way through the snow.

“Why did I agree to this?” Logan grumbled as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

“Because Patton used his puppy dog eyes, and Roman started crying when you said you didn’t want to.” Virgil pointed out, pressing his hand into Logan’s pocket, pulling his hand out and tangling their fingers together.

“Falsehood.” Logan mumbled, even though he couldn’t meet Virgil’s knowing gaze.

“Uh huh, sure, keep telling yourself that.”

“Come on you guys, we’re never going to get to the good ones before dark at this pace!” Roman called, swinging around, the covered ax on his hip swinging.

“We are literally in your realm, it’s never going to get dark unless you let it.” Virgil pointed out, getting a raspberry blown at him.

“Now be nice you two, this is supposed to be fun.” Patton pointed out.

“My idea of fun.” Logan started, pausing as Virgil grabbed his chin, turning Logan’s face to him, pressing a kiss to his lips as they came to a stop.

“Is spending time with the ones you care about, now quit complaining and at least try and have some fun?”

Logan let out a small huff, but a smile spread on his face as he nodded, accepting another small kiss before they caught up with the others.

“Thank you.” Patton mouthed to him as he moved to Virgil’s other side, holding his free hand.

Virgil winked at him with a smile, as they continued walking to where Roman claimed the best trees were. Roman still lead the way, with a small offended noise that he wasn’t in the hand holding, but placated that Virgil would hold his and only this on the way back. Getting to the grove of trees, the three broke apart as they looked for the perfect one.

“What about this one?” Patton asked, before calling never mind at finding a big hole in one side.

“What even makes a perfect tree?” Logan asked to himself, before an arm wrapped around his waist, a kiss pressed to his neck.

“It’s one that’s tall and full, with lots of branches for all the ornaments.” Roman said, letting Logan turn to face him.

“But… That seems subjective.” Logan said, with a small frown.

“Well, sure. But even if it’s not fully perfect, what makes it that way is when you bring it back and it looks great and is fun to decorate.”

“I suppose.”

“Don’t think too hard on it, we’ll find one that’s great. Come on, we’ll search together.” Roman smiled, giving his waist a squeeze.

Nodding his head, Logan let Roman lead him through the trees, looking over each one before deciding it wasn’t the one. Logan was beginning to think it was pointless again, when his eyes fell on one, him pulling Roman to a stop.

“How about that one?” He asked, pointing.

Roman looked at it, a small smile slipping onto his face as he looked between it and Logan’s face. The tree was on the smaller side, not as big as some of the others around it, and it was on the wider side. The needles on it were a rich dark green and while they were going to have to move things for it to fit, it was rather.

“Perfect.” Roman smiled, pressing a kiss to Logan’s temple before grabbing the ax and the roman candle.

Lighting the candle, he handed it to Logan to hold so the colors could shoot into the air for the others to follow, as he got to chopping. A few moments after the colors stopped, the other two came from different directions.

“Oooo Roman found the perfect tree.” Patton smiled, looking over the tree but not getting too close.

“Actually, our stoic love picked this beauty.” Roman said, wiping his forehead.

“Lo! It’s amazing.” Patton clapped, coming over and wrapping his arms around Logan’s shoulders.

“Oh, uhm, thank you.” He flushed, turning even redder as Patton pressed kisses to his cheek, catching the corner of his lips.

“Hey Virge, can you take over for a minute?” Roman asked, coming from under the tree.

“No problem, getting tired? Or is it going to start bending soon?”

“Bending.” Roman answered, smirking at holding the ax out behind him as Virgil started to reach for it, wrapping his free hand around his waist instead.

“Hey, you.” Virgil laughed, resting his hands on Roman’s chest.

“Sorry, just wanted a kiss first.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but let Roman capture his lips in a soft kiss for a long minute before pulling back. Handing over the ax, Roman moved to where he could make sure the tree didn’t fall too early, but not be in the way. Starting to chop at the trunk, Virgil made easy work of the rest, Roman catching the tree when it started to fall. Finishing it off, Virgil stepped back as the other set the tree on the snow, dusting his hands off.

“So how do we get it back?” Patton asked, finally stepping out of Logan’s arms.

“I was thinking, this.” Roman smiled, snapping his fingers.

The other three jumped slightly as an open sleigh, with a place for the tree on the back popped up, two horses hooked up to pull.

“Awww, that’s so cute!” Patton squealed.

“You guys get in, I’ll get the tree on the back.” Roman said, before Patton shook his head.

“Uh uh, I’ll help!”

Roman smiled and nodded, making a motion for Virgil and Logan to get in the sleigh as the others got the tree. Logan climbed in the back as Virgil climbed in the front and turned, pulling Logan into a kiss. After the two got the tree situated, Roman shared a thank you kiss with Patton before climbing into the sleigh themselves.

“Do you two need a blanket?” Roman asked, as he settled next to Virgil.

“While we don’t need one, it would be nice.” Patton said, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder.

Snapping his fingers again, a blanket appearing over their laps, as well as on his and Virgil’s. The two in the back pressed closer together, Logan hated calling it cuddling, as Roman grabbed the reins and got them moving. Holding out his arm, Virgil smiled and moved closer, tucking himself against Roman’s side, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“You know, you are very extra.” Virgil mumbled, as he pressed his forehead against the side of his neck.

“And you love every second of it.”

“I’ll never admit that. But ya know, it’s an understood thing.”


	6. Day 6. Decorating a tree. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6. Decorating a tree. Analogical.  
> Warnings: Feelings.

“How do these get so tangled?” Virgil mumbled to himself as he pulled at the string of lights, trying to get them undone.

“Because when the holidays are over.” Logan started, stopping his sentence with a laugh as Virgil glared at him.

“I didn’t actually want an answer.” He grumbled, pulling at the lights again, before handing them to Logan.

“Well this year you and I will just have to be the ones to take them down.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but watched as Logan swiftly got the lights untangled and wrapped in a neat circle. Taking the loop from him, he handed him another one, giving Logan a smile as the brain returned the eye roll.

“Am I doing all of these?” Logan asked, working the knots out.

“That’s the last one, the third string wasn’t too bad.” Virgil said. “Just wait until we get to the one downstairs, this is just the hall way one.”

“Why does Patton insist on more than one tree?” Logan mused.

“Because it’s festive, and spreads the cheer. Or something like that.”

“And I’m helping because…?”

“Because I asked. And would rather not get stuck under the evil mistletoe with Roman. Again.”

Logan snorted softly as Virgil made a face, sticking his tongue out as he stood up, giving Logan’s shoulder a small shove.

“Hush you, like you weren’t green as the Grinch when he dipped me.”

“It was frivolus and unnecessary.”

“It was.” Virgil smiled, pulling the loop of lights from Logan’s fingers, before wrapping him in his arms. “And I hated every second of it.”

“Yea?” Logan asked, resting his hands on Virgil’s chest.

“Mhmm, the only lips that belong on mine are yours.”

Logan’s cheeks flushed, making Virgil laugh as the other hid his face in his shoulder, mumbling. Virgil caught a few things about ‘Roman rubbing off on you’, which just made Virgil laugh again.

“You love when I act romantic, don’t lie.”

“You just love that I get so…. So..”

“Flustered.”

“Falsehood.”

Virgil snorted softly, bringing Logan’s face up to press a small kiss to his lips before pulling back and handing him the lights.

“Come on, the sooner we get done decorating, the sooner we can go relax.”

Logan nodded, stepping over to the tree and starting to wrap the lights around, handing them to Virgil to do the other side, before getting them back. The two did that routine for each of the three sets, before plugging them in, the tree lighting up with colors and a single string of white. Getting the small two boxes, they made quick work of putting up the baubles and hand made ornaments.

“Is there a topper for the tree?” Logan asked, looking through the boxes, not finding one.

“Uhhh, I don’t see one.” Virgil frowned.

“Do we go find Patton or Roman and ask?”

Virgil bit his lip for a second, looking over the tree before looking at the top again before smirking slightly. Closing his eyes, he worked his idea over before materializing it in his hands, Logan only seeing a dark blue dress. Opening his eyes again, Virgil let out a deep breath, before turning the angel around.

Logan squeaked slightly as he took in what he was seeing. The angel was wearing the dark blue dress, though now Logan could see it was also wearing a stripped tie and glasses.

“Virgil.” Logan grumbled, as Virgil put it on top of the tree, before moving over and wrapping his arms around him.

“You are the angel atop my tree.” Virgil sang softly, making Logan turn red again.

“Ok, now I’m sure that Roman rubbed off on you during that kiss.”

“Maybe, or it just heightened what I actually feel for you. I know I’m normally doom and gloom and ew romance. But I do like showing you that I care every once and a while. And not just because you look cute when you turn bright red.”

Logan opened and closed his mouth a few times, his face a dusty red, before he sighed and nodded. Wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist, he pulled the other closer, resting their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry, I know that you do have feelings too, it isn’t just the others. I’m just not used to it, and I know that’s because you try and hold them back because I get so flustered and push them away. I will try to do better with that, I swear.”

“And I won’t shove them on to you all at once, but I still want your permission to do them every now and again. And not just because of fake courage from Roman.”

“You have full liberties to do what you wish to show me. I can’t promise fully that I won’t freeze up, but know that I do …. I …. “

“You don’t have to say.” Logan’s finger pressed to his lips cut him off.

“I lo...” Logan cleared his throat. “I love you. I know I have trouble saying it, and you’re fine with that. But I do Virgil Sanders, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Virgil whispered, bringing his hand up to tangle with Logan’s before pulling him closer.

Pressing their lips together, Virgil felt a tear slide down his face, though he couldn’t tell who’s eyes it actually came from. But he wasn’t going to mention it as Logan kissed him back, fingers of the arm around him digging into his shoulder.


	7. Day 7. Mistletoe. Logince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7. Mistletoe. Logince.  
> Warnings: none.

Logan groaned as he spotted another nuisance hanging from the ceiling in the form of a green sprig and a red bow. The only time Roman was this bad about annoying love decorations was Valentines day. Though to be fair, none of those made you engage in a kiss with anyone, unlike the weed currently hanging. Skirting around it, Logan threw a look around, making sure no one was there before heading into the kitchen.

The worst part was he was more or less alone in this venture of hating the mistletoe hanging around the mind scape. Of course Roman loved it, he was the one that hung it all up to begin with. Patton liked it because it gave him the excuses to kiss Virgil all the time, not that he didn’t anyway, but he liked the festiveness of it. Of all people, he was sure Virgil was going to hate it too, but he was wrong.

Sure Virgil blushed dark red the first couple times, until he got sassy about it, taking to dipping whoever was under the plant with him. Patton giggled each and every time and Roman complained that ‘I’m the romantic one, Damn you.’. The couple times that Logan got caught under it with him though, he didn’t pull the theatrics. He would just give him a quick peck on the lips and then flip off Roman if he complained about it being ‘too short’.

He really did appreciate Virgil for that.

“Merry Holidays!” Roman called, making Logan jump as he was startled out of his musings.

“Do you actually mind?” Logan snapped, before letting out a soft sigh. “Apologies, Ro. You startled me.”

“It’s alright, sorry for doing the startling.”

“And merry holidays?” Logan asked, finishing up getting the coffee pot set up and hitting the on button.

“Thank you!”

“That’s not.” He started, finally turning to look at the prince, blinking at the lack his normal clothing and in his sweater. “Never mind, what can I do for you?”

“Aren’t you cold?” Roman asked, looking over his bare arms.

“We… aren’t real.” Logan said slowly, his face scrunching up in confusion.

“I know, but you would still be more comfortable in something long sleeved.”

“I would?”

“Well duh, Patton made yours extra soft, and he likes seeing it on you.”

“Fine, ok? I’ll go put the thing on.” Logan rolled his eyes, moving past Roman and heading out.

He was nearly to the stairs when a hand wrapped around his wrist, spinning him around and against Roman’s chest. Logan opened his mouth to complain, before he swallowed hard at the look he was getting from the other.

“Do you happen to know what you’re standing under?” Roman smirked, as Logan’s eyes slid up to the ceiling, his heart pattering faster.

“That would be mistletoe.”

“That it would, and I mean, I would hate to break a tradition.”

Logan let out a soft gasp, nodding slowly as Roman pulled him closer by the arm around his waist, the other around the back of his neck. A shiver ran down Logan’s back at the first touch of Roman’s lips against his, his eyes slipping shut. His fingers grasped at Roman’s sweater as the royal kissed him, parting his lips with his as he deepened the kiss. Another shiver rolled through him as he kissed Roman back, pressing closer to him as Roman’s fingers slid up into his hair.

A soft whine slipped past Logan’s lips as Roman started pulling back, arms still wrapped around him. Logan blinked fast a few times, trying to get his wits back to him, as he licked his lips. Roman’s fingers were slowly carding through his hair still, making his brain short out still.

“Doing ok there, Lo?” Roman asked, a soft smirk sliding over his face.

“I’m… uh, yes?”

“Yea?”

“Y-yea, that was um.”

“Horrible? Terrible? The worst ever?” A glint shined in Roman’s eye as he pulled Logan’s head closer, their lips brushing together. “Amazing?”

Roman groaned softly as Logan pressed their lips back together, arms wrapping around the back of Roman’s neck. Pulling Logan flush against him, Roman let himself get lost in the soft press of Logan’s lips. Purposely ignoring the quiet click of a picture being taken, but thinking to track it down later and save it for himself.


	8. Day 8. Making Snowman. Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8. Making Snowman. Prinxiety  
> Warnings: None.

“Come on, come on, come on!” Roman smiled, tugging Virgil’s hand down the hall to his room.

“Jesus, Ro. I’m coming.” Virgil said, stumbling a little before catching himself.

“I’m just excited.”

“Couldn’t tell, whatsoever.” Virgil deadpanned.

Roman shushed him as they got to the royals room, Roman pushing the door open before leading the other inside. Pulling him over to the door leading to his realm, Roman stopped, nearly vibrating with excitement.

“Close your eyes.”

“What, why?” Virgil asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Please, just trust me.”

Rolling his eyes slightly, Virgil let his eyes slip closed on Roman’s excited face, putting his hands on his hips. Jumping slightly as Roman grabbed his hands, putting them on his own waist, before pressing his lips to Virgil’s. A confused noise left Virgil’s lips as he kissed him back a few moments before Roman pulled back. It took him a long moment to realize that his fingers were touching some other material than Roman’s soft shirt.

“You can open you eyes.” Roman said.

Letting his eyes flutter open, he looked at his hands that were now in dark purple gloves, the sleeve of his hoodie covered with a red and gold coat.

“Wha?” Virgil asked, as he took in Roman’s similar outfit, though his gloves were red and his coat was purple.

“It’s a surprise for you.” Roman smiled, pulling a red hat on his head, before sliding a purple one on Virgil’s.

“That requires getting dressed up?”

“Mhm!” Roman nodded, before wrapping his hand in Virgil’s before opening the door.

The cool blast of air that came from the door opening shocked him for a moment, before Roman was pulling him in. As he stepped forward with him, he noticed that he was now wearing boots as he was lead in. The first thing he really noticed was that Roman’s realm was completely white, until he really got what he was looking at.

“Snow?” Virgil asked, looking at his foot as he picked it up, looking at the hole his foot left.

“You said the other day that you had never experienced it, so…. Do you like it?” Roman asked, biting his lip.

“It’s really pretty.” Virgil nodded, bending down to grab some of it, packing it into a ball and throwing it over the field. “Are we going to do something in it? Patton and Lo have talked about skiing or the like, but.”

“We don’t have to do anything that would make you anxious. This is supposed to be fun, not make you hate it,” Roman said, coming over and wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist. “If you want we could go right back into the mindscape if you don’t want to do anything. This was just to let you see and do what you want, that’s it. You saw, now we can do, or we can leave.”

“I mean, I don’t want to leave just yet, but what else is there to do?”

“Well, we can just trek around, we can throw snow balls at each other, I can summon a sleigh and venture that way. Uhm, we can make a snow man.”

“A snow man? Like a golem?”

“Huh? Oh, no,” Roman shook his head. “It’s just a stack of large snow balls, and you add a hat, a scarf, a carrot for the nose, and then coal for the eyes, mouth, and buttons. Oh! And sticks for the arms.”

“Can we do that? And then maybe the sleigh?”

“Of course, my love.” Roman smiled, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead.

Virgil smiled softly, tilting his head up and leaning in slightly, making Roman smile wide and kiss him softly. Pulling back a few moments later, Roman conjured a box of the supplies before starting to explain the rest. Working together, they made the largest of the three balls, before carefully making the next one. Making the third one took a few tries, as it kept falling out of their hands or rolling off the top.

“Stay.” Virgil mumbled, pointing at the head once it was on again, eyeing it.

“Amazing job, making an inanimate object listen.” Roman said, picking up the hat and scarf.

“It would listen to you.” Virgil said, eyeing the head again before taking the scarf Roman handed him.

“And you, you do have control here as well you know.” Roman smiled, as Virgil flushed, before waving a hand at him.

Roman snickered slightly, as he put the hat on the head, Virgil wrapping the scarf around it’s ‘neck’. Next adding the face and buttons, they both added an arm before stepping back to look at their handiwork.

“It’s face is crooked.” Virgil frowned slightly.

“I think it’s perfect.” Roman said, wrapping his arm around Virgil’s waist.

“Yea?”

“Mhm, It’s perfect because we made it.”

“You are such a sap.” Virgil mumbled, pulling his hat down to nearly his eyes, his dark flush still showing through his fringe.

“I know, but you picked me, and I will be forever grateful.”

Virgil mumbled again, pressing his face into Roman’s chest, gloved hands grabbing onto his coat. Roman laughed softly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his head as he closed his eyes. A moment later a sleigh slid next to them, two reindeer pulling it. Jumping slightly as the one deer snorted, Virgil looked over the dark wood sleigh.

“Ready to go? Or did you want to try another snowman?”

“Maybe later, I want to see more things covered in snow.”

“Then hop in, my love. Adventure awaits.”


	9. Day 9. Ugly Sweaters. LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9. Ugly Sweaters. LAMP  
> Warnings: None

Logan sighed miserably as he sat down on Virgil’s bed, running his hands over his face before looking at the other.

“This is Addlepated.” He mumbled, looking at the sweater currently laying on the bed next to him.

“It’s what?” Virgil asked, looking up from something he was working on.

“Stupid.”

“Ah, I mean. Yea, but we agreed.” He shrugged, pulling the thread tight before making another stitch.

“I know we did, but that’s only because of Roman and his mouth.”

“Yea, he never stops running it.”

“Yep. Totally what I meant.”

Virgil snorted, looking over at him for a moment and rolling his eyes, before looking down again.

Roman and Patton had decided that they needed to host some sort of party, and Roman had suggested an ugly sweater party. And Logan was right, that the prince was …. very persuasive, when he wanted to be. So they agreed and begrudginly agreed to make their own, instead of just having the others make them.

“Why are you still working anyway, I thought yours was done days ago?” Logan asked, as Virgil snipped the thread to move to a new spot.

“Oh, I did have one, but last night as Patton and I were talking before bed, I had a better idea.”

“Oh yea? Care to share?”

Virgil smirked, motioning the other over, Logan standing and coming to the desk to look at the sweater. A loud snort left him, as he covered his mouth with his hand, his body shaking with laughter.

“I love you.” Logan said, leaning down to press a kiss to Virgil’s lips.

“Right back atcha, I just need to finish it.”

“Then I’ll leave you to it, and I’ll vollenteer to help set up, so they don’t come ask you.”

“You’re the best, Lo.” Virgil smiled, giving him another kiss before Logan grabbed his own and left the room, closing the door behind him.

~*~

“Isn’t this excessive for just the four of us?” Logan asked, setting out a second bowl of chips.

“Oh! It won’t just be us, I also invited a few guys from the shorts.” Roman said, hanging up another fake snow flake.

“Of course you did.”

“Be nice, or I won’t vote for your sweater.”

“What a shame.”

Roman made an offended noise, putting his hand over the front of his sweater, flattening down the material and covering the reindeer. His was more funny than ugly persay, the reindeer was cartoony, and had bows falling from it like it was going to the bathroom. Logan did think his own was uglier, but then again it was all subjective he supposed, since it was his own. His contained a sentence that was full of grammar and spelling mistakes, plus the wrong use of words. Though he was also pretty sure that it might only be ‘ugly’ to him, and more ‘eh’ to the others.

“Where is Virgil?” Patton asked, coming from the kitchen, holding a plate of cookies.

“He’ll be down soon, he was finishing something up.” Logan said, getting a better look at Patton’s sweater.

In the middle was the depiction of grumpy cat, and the words around it said ‘Let it NO’, which was funny coming from Patton.

“He’s not going to be late is he? I wanted us all here before the others came.”

“Don’t worry, Princy, I’m coming.” Virgil’s voice came from the top of the stairs.

“About time.” Roman called back, and you could nearly hear Virgil’s eye roll.

“Yea, yea.”

Coming down the stairs, Virgil kept his eyes on Roman, same as Logan, as he came into full view. Roman’s mouth dropped open and made another offended noise as he got a good look at it. On the middle of the dark purple sweater, was Roman’s face, with a crown also on his head.

“Well, I will say that is rude.” Roman pouted, crossing his arms, and sticking out his bottom lip.

“You’re the one who decided to do this stupid party.” Virgil said, coming over and wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist.

“Still mean.” Roman huffed, but couldn’t help the smile forming as Virgil pressed their foreheads together.

“I can change, if you really want, I do have another one.”

“No, it is funny.”

“Because we all have the same face?” Virgil chuckled.

“Exactly.”

“Though you can tell it’s supposed to be me, because of the crown.”

“Yea, but hey, that part was Patton’s idea.”

“Patton!”


	10. Day 10. Making cookies. Moxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10. Making cookies. Moxiety.  
> Warnings: Food.

“We need a pinch of salt, and a dash of cinnamon.” Patton said to himself, reading from his recipe book.

“Next a sprinkle of sugar and a splash of vanilla.”

“Those can not be correct measurements.” Virgil’s voice coming from the doorway, making Patton jump.

“Virge!” He smiled, setting down his bowl and making grabby hands at him.

Smiling softly, Virgil made his way over, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist and getting pulled close. A kiss pressed to his hair made Virgil hum softly, titling his head up to let Patton press one to his lips. Keeping one arm around his shoulders, Patton wrapped his other hand around the side of Virgil’s neck. Pulling him deeper into the kiss, Patton teased his lips open with the tip of his tongue. Virgil let out a soft noise as he kissed him back, before they pulled apart, his cheeks a soft red.

“Good morning to you too.” Virgil’s lopsided smile melting Patton’s heart, as much as it always does.

“It’s always a good morning with you.”

“Shush.” Virgil mumbled, pressing his face into Patton’s neck.

“Nah.”

“You didn’t answer me, by the way.”

“Huh? Oh! About the measurements. They are but aren’t, the one set of spoons I have says those on it, instead of the real ones. Though don’t tell Logan that, it drives him crazy that he can’t figure out what I’m talking about.”

“Your secrets safe with me.” Virgil smiled, giving Patton another squeeze before pulling back. “If I get first dibs on them.”

“I think I can do that, only if you help me.” Patton smiled.

“That can be arranged.”

Patton wiggled a little, pressing another small kiss to Virgil’s lips before pulling back and passing the bowl to Virgil. Looking over the book, he added something else, giving Virgil a small kiss each time he needed him to mix the stuff. Adding the rest of the things, Patton grabbed the chocolate chips and dumped the bag in, making Virgil laugh.

“Doesn’t it say half a bag?”

“You never should listen to a recipe that tries to limit how many chocolate chips you can add.” Patton said with such a serious voice that it made Virgil snicker.

“Got it.” Virgil nodded, making Patton smile again.

Grabbing a few cookie scoops, Patton handed Virgil one, and a sheet pan, before moving next to him. Slowly the scooped the dough out, the pans filled up and then Patton popped them in the oven and set the timer.

“Now we just have to turn them once in the middle of cooking, and we can eat the dough.”

“Isn’t that bad for you?” Virgil asked, feeling a small panic bubbling in his chest.

“Only if they have eggs in them, and if the flour hasn’t been prebaked. Which I did, and I used apple sauce instead of the eggs. Totally safe.” Patton said, holding up his hand like a boy scout.

“Ok.” Virgil nodded, relaxing as Patton handed him a spoon.

Taking a few bites, Virgil fed Patton a bite before giving him a kiss, making Patton dance as he grabbed the oven mitts. Changing the pans around, Patton reset the timer and accepted another bite of the dough.

“Tastes good.” Virgil smiled, taking another bite himself.

“Almost as sweet as you do.”

Virgil flushed, covering his face with his hoodie paws, the spoon still in his fingers, sticking out to the side.

“Paaaaat.” He grumbled.

“I’m never going to stop telling you how much I love you, and how much I love kissing you.” Patton said, his hands coming to rest of Virgil’s sides.

“I know, and I love it, I swear.” Virgil peeked over the top of his fingers.

“I know.” Patton smiled, pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to his fingers.

Virgil melted a little, letting Patton pull him close until the timer went off, making Patton let him go to pull the cookies out. As the other pulled them out, then grabbed the cooling racks, Virgil watched and stole a few more bites off dough. Once the cookies were a little cooler, Patton moved them to the racks, before putting the pans in the sink.

“Just need to let them cool for a bit more, then we can eat.” He smiled, coming back over and wrapping Virgil in his arms again.

“Sounds good.” Virgil nodded, setting the spoon down in the bowl, before resting his arms around Patton’s neck.

“How about you give me some sugar to hold me over until then?”

Virgil felt himself flushing again, but leaned in and pressed his lips to Patton’s, letting his eyes slip shut as Patton kissed him back.


	11. Day 11. Kissing in front of a fireplace. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11. Kissing in front of a fireplace. Analogical.  
> Warnings: None.

Virgil yawned slightly as he stretched his body before settling again, shifting his rolled up hoodie that was under his head. The clock on the fireplace mantle read half past midnight, but Virgil couldn’t bring himself to move from where he was laying. Originally he had been against the ‘turning the mindspace into a cabin’ saying it was too cliche. But now he couldn’t help but lay in front of the fire as much as he could, the warmth feeling good. Even if he had to take the hoodie off because it got too warm in it, it did make a good pillow.

Moving his eyes from the fire to the window next to the brick outline, he smiled as the ‘snow’ had started again. There was just something so cozy about watching the tiny flakes swirl and collect a little on the bottom. Plus the soft crackling of the fire and the visual of both together made him feel all worries slipping away.

He knew that eventually he would have to go to bed, or at the very least get to the couch or chair. Last time he fell asleep in front of the fire, he had to deal with Roman carrying him up to bed, which was quite embarrassing.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs shook him from his musings and the fog in his mind, though he didn’t bother looking. It was either Logan or Patton, Roman’s steps were much heavier. If it was earlier in the day, he would be able to tell the full difference, but when Patton was tired, he didn’t have the same pep in his step. The steps came to the bottom before coming over to him, finally making Virgil roll his head to look at him.

“Hey, Lo.” Virgil smiled as Logan sat down, before moving to lay against his side.

“You know one of these days you’re going to have to tell Roman you actually like the fireplace.” Logan said, leaning his head on his elbow.

“I’ll think about it.” Virgil smiled, humming as Logan’s hand ran over his stomach.

“Fair enough.”

“What’s got you up this late? Couldn’t sleep?” Virgil asked, moving his arms above his head as Logan slid his hand under his shirt, trailing his fingers over the warm skin.

“I was just putting a few finishing touches on a schedule and looking over part of a script, and wondered if you were still up this late as well.”

“Well, I’m still up, what’cha going to do about it?”\

“This.”

Logan smiled, leaning in slowly, rubbing their noses together softly before leaning in more to press their lips together. Virgil’s eyes slipped shut as Logan leaned more against his side, his hand sliding around to hold his side. Moving his arms to wrap around Logan’s neck, Virgil pulled him closer as he kissed him back. Tucking his free arm under the back of Virgil’s neck, Logan deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue flicking against Virgil’s.

Virgil felt almost too warm in his clothes as Logan’s arm moved from his side to under him, turning him towards him more. Logan’s kisses were addictive and sweet, sometimes just a little too hard, but always followed with softness that made Virgil’s head spin. Virgil shivered as Logan’s fingers wrapped up into his hair, tilting his head slightly, making him gasp.

“Too much?” Logan asked, pulling back slightly, pressing a kiss to the middle of Virgil’s bottom lip.

“A-a little, but I liked it.” Virgil’s voice was rough, making him clear his throat.

“Can I keep kissing you then?”

“Aren’t you worried about it being too cliché romantic? Kissing in front of a fire, while it’s snowing.”

“Not sure I actually care, so long as I get to keep kissing you.” Logan smiled softly, cupping the back of Virgil’s neck.

“Kiss me.”

“Anything you want.” Logan smiled, as he kissed him again.


	12. Day 12. Watching Christmas movies. DLAMP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12. Watching Christmas movies. DLAMP.  
> Warnings: Deceit.
> 
> Note: His name is Dimitri

“The Grinch.”

“The Nightmare before Christmas.”

“Miracle of 34th street.”

“The Muppets Christmas Carol.”

Dimitri felt very confused as he heard the random things said from each of the others as he started coming down the stairs. Getting down more, he could see Roman standing at the movie collection, with his hands on his hips. Virgil and Logan were sitting close on the couch, Logan’s legs over Virgil’s lap, while Patton was standing just outside the kitchen. On the tv the blue-ray logo was bouncing around, meaning it had been idle for a while, making the random things said less random.

“I though Nightmare before Christmas was a Halloween movie.” Logan said, looking at his love under his arm.

“It can be applied to both, and we all like it, unlike 34th street.” Virgil pointed out, looking at Roman who rolled his eyes.

“It is a classic, and you can’t argue with classics.”

“I can and I will.”

Roman rolled his eyes again, them landing on Dimitri who suddenly felt a bit like going back upstairs.

“Dee! You can settle this for us.”

“Only if he wants to.” Patton said.

“Settle…. What?”

“We’re trying to figure out something to all watch together, and well. There’s a bit of a unagreement going on.” Patton answered.

“Unagreement isn’t a word, but yes,” Logan said, looking up at him as he came more into the room. “We all have movies that we prefer to watch over others around Christmas, and when it comes to watching one together, it gets a little argumentative.”

“Because Roman likes classics,” Virgil started, rolling his eyes at Roman’s ‘It’s because they’re the best’. “Patton likes the Muppets, Logan enjoys the Grinch. Mostly the cartoon version, though he’ll never admit it. And I’m partial to Nightmare before Christmas. Normally it comes down to drawing from a hat, or bribery, but since you’re here.”

“You can choose.” Roman finished for him, ducking as Virgil threw a pillow at him.

“Now which is your favorite, or if you have one that isn’t one of those, we can do that first.”

“Uhm.” Dimitri hummed, his face turning red as he shuffled on his feet, looking at the ground.

“Hey, it’s alright, you don’t have to pick,” Virgil said, in a soft voice.

“I… I just don’t have one, be-because,” He cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his stomach. “Because.”

“It’s alright, you can tell us.” Patton said, coming over and wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

“I’ve never watched a Christmas movie.” He said, voice nearly a whisper, but they all caught it, frowns overtaking their faces.

“None at all?” Patton asked, as Roman made his way over to their love as well, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“None. The others aren’t too into the Christmas spirit on the other side, and bringing it up just gets you the silent treatment or worse.”

“Oh, Dee.” Patton frowned, holding him closer.

The three didn’t realize the other two had gotten off the couch, until Logan was behind Dimitri and Virgil was in front. The four pulled the newest one of them closer to them, hugging him tight between them.

“You never have to worry about them or not liking holidays again.” Roman whispered against his hair.

“And if you don’t want to watch anything Christmasy or do anything with it, we’re not going to make you.” Virgil told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“This time of year is more about love and family, than it is about cheesy movies and all that.” Patton chimed in.

“And you’re part of ours now, and we’ll make sure to not push you into a panic over anything if we can help it.” Logan finished, making Dimitri sniffle softly.

“Thank you guys.” Dimitri said softly, a slight smile gracing his face.

“Now why don’t you tell us what you want to do.” Roman said, as they all pulled away to give him some air.

“Can we watch something Christmasy actually? I’ve heard people talk about how happy and nice they are.” Dimitri asked, biting his lip.

“Of course! Why don’t you go look at the movies and pick one, Roman’ll make sure that it’s not a sad one,” Patton said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll grab the cookies, Virgil can you help me with the cocoa?”

“Yep, and Logan can grab more blankets and we can all pile on the floor instead of the couch.” Virgil nodded, giving Dimitri a squeeze before following Patton into the kitchen.

Logan gave him his own small hug from behind before heading upstairs to get the blankets, while Roman lead him to the movies.

“Uhh, how about this one?” Dimitri asked, picking up the Polar Express.

“Perfect.” Roman smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Dimitri smiled as Roman pulled back, getting the movie set up as Logan came back down with the blankets. Helping him arrange them onto the floor, the two sat down as Patton and Virgil came back with two trays. Setting them down, they joined the other two as Roman came over as well. Passing out the mugs and a cookie each, the others still on the plate, the five settled back.

“Thank you.” Dimitri mumbled softly, as the movie got under way, each giving him a soft reply, the two closest to him leaning more into him.

Five movies later, Patton sleeping against Logan’s shoulder, and Roman nodding off slightly, Dimitri couldn’t help but feel so happy. Though he already knew that it had nothing to do with the movies, and everything to do with the people who loved him, pressed so close to him.


	13. Day 13. Listening to Christmas music. Moceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13. Listening to Christmas music. Moceit.  
> Warnings: Deceit.
> 
> Note: His name is Dimitri.

Patton let out a small huff as he moved another box of fuzzy and old memories onto a wheeled flat bed cart. While there were many memories in his room that he loved to pieces, a lot of the others were starting to go to the wayside. So every once and a while he had to make a day like this, one full day to just sweep out the junk. When he first popped up, he tried to not get rid of anything, though quickly realized it wasn’t going to work. So slowly he would go through and get rid of anything that was too old and fuzzy, and it made so much more room.

Looking over the cart, Patton nodded and brought it over to a door, sliding the cart in and waiting a second before pulling it back empty. Heading back to where he was, he added a few more before opening a box that was under them, tilting his head. Picking up the box, he took it out into his regular room, setting it on the bed. Running his fingers over the brass part of it, it slowly brought it back as he remembered where he had seen it.

It had been in a museum, along with all the other older music devices that had made way for new things. This gramophone in particular had gotten Thomas’ attention more than the others, mostly because of how pretty it was. From the dark wood bottom, to the engraved brass speaker, it was a work of art in and of itself.

Pulling it out of the box, Patton summoned a small table and set it up, looking over it before turning the crank on the side. Slowly the record on it started to spin, a small screeching noise coming from the speaker part, making Patton wince. Pulling up the needle, he shook his head a few times before putting it back down, the noise starting again.

A small knock on his door made him call a ‘come in’ as he cleaned the needle off and flipped the record over.

“What is that thing?” Dimitri asked, coming in and shutting the door behind him. “And why on earth is it making that sound?”

“It’s a gramophone, and I don’t know.” Patton frowned, putting the needle down again, the same noise coming from it, before picking it up again. “Can you hold this?”

Dimitri nodded, coming over and holding the needle as Patton fiddled with it, pulling the record off. Tossing it to the side, Patton though for a moment before another one popped up into his hands. Putting it back on, Patton moved a few things before he motioned for the other to put the needle down. The two held their breath, as it started spinning, it squeaked for a moment before music started flowing from it.

“You did it.” Dimitri smiled, stepping back as Patton clapped, coming around to stand next to him.

“We did it.” Patton said, shushing him as he tried to say anything else.

Dimitri rolled his eyes a little, but wrapped his arm around Patton’s waist, the heart resting his head on his shoulder. Slowly the music became more recognizable, making Dimitri sing softly along to it. Patton tilted his head up, pressing a kiss against his jaw before he started singing the Christmas song with him.

“All is warm, and all is bright.” The two sang together, Patton’s arms holding him tighter.

As the song came to an end and the needle came to a stop on the side, Dimitri reached forward and turned it over, starting the other side. Patton giggled softly, nuzzling up into his neck.

“So are you going to move this to the living room, or keep it in here?” Dimitri asked, humming softly as Patton pressed more kisses to his neck and jaw.

“I think for now maybe it’ll be our thing to share.” Patton smiled against his neck, before pulling back.

“I think I can handle that.” Dimitri smiled back, wrapping his hand around the side of Patton’s neck, pulling him into a soft kiss.


	14. Day 14. Ice Skating. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14. Ice Skating. Analogical.  
> Warnings: None

“This is preposterous.” Logan mumbled, putting the skate on his foot and tying the laces.

“Your mom’s preposterous.”

Logan glared up at Virgil, who was currently leaning against the side of the ice rink, watching him get ready. Why he ever actually agreed to doing this, he wasn’t 100% sure, it probably had to do with Virgil asking him ‘please’. No, that was the whole reason, if he was being honest.

If asked before the offer from Roman to do this, he would have been sure Virgil would have hated the idea. Too many risks of injury, or falling, or just being cold. But like most everything else about his dark and stormy love, it was never what he expected. Not only was he very good at skating, both ice and roller, he loved doing it. Logan could only guess it was from the fears of Thomas doing it, that he learned the what not to do parts. But Roman had offered a grand day of skating in a rink in his kingdom, even with it’s own hot cocoa stand.

“We still don’t have moms.” Logan mumbled, putting on his other skate.

“I know. And you know what else I know?” Virgil asked, helping Logan stand once the skate was in place, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Hm?” Logan asked, resting his hands on Virgil’s shoulders, as the other gave him a small kiss.

“That you can say no, and just watch from the sides, or read, or go back if you really don’t want to get on the ice.”

Logan took a deep breath, looking into Virgil’s eyes, suddenly feeling more like a jerk.

“I know, and I know you wouldn’t hold it against me. I need to stop being a grouch, or Grinch as Roman would call me. It’ll be fun and I get to spend time with you, so no matter what, I’ll enjoy myself.”

“That’s the spirit. But you still have the ability to say that you’re done, no matter the amount of time.”

“Indeed. So, shall we?”

Virgil nodded, giving him one more lingering kiss before letting Logan go and moving with him to the opening to the rink. On the other side of it, Roman and Patton were doing small moves and what seemed like a routine to the music. Logan reached out and took Virgil’s hand, letting him lead him onto the ice, skating around the edge. Even though the music was a bit too much for his tastes, Logan couldn’t help but smile.

The weightless gliding, with Virgil’s fingers wrapped between his own, making faces at Roman when they passed him. At one point they did stop and got some cocoa, sitting on the edge of the rink and drinking it.

“So is this so bad?” Virgil asked, leaning his head against Logan’s shoulder.

“Not at all. Thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome. Though if you would have said no, we would have found something at home to do.”

“Oh yea?” Logan asked, smirking into his cup.

“Perv.” Virgil mumbled, though couldn’t help but laugh and lean up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You love it.” Logan smiled, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

“I do.” Virgil huffed out a laugh, leaning up and sealing their lips together.


	15. Day 15. Snowball fight. Moxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15. Snowball fight. Moxiety.  
> Warnings: None

Virgil let out a small laugh as Patton got up out of the snow, looking at the angel he had left behind. The moral side did a little wiggle as he clapped, before turning to the other, motioning him over.

“Look! It’s the best one yet!”

“That it is.” Virgil agreed, stepping over, taking Patton’s hand as he rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

“I hope Logan’s feeling better.” Patton said, a frown tugging at his lips.

“I’m pretty sure that he’s fine, I think he was using that as an excuse to get back into bed with Roman.” Virgil snorted, as Patton gasped.

“That sneak. Well, jokes on him.”

“Going to over baby him later?” Virgil asked, with a smirk as Patton lifted his head, a matching one on his face.

“You know it.”

“I love when you show your evil side.”

Leaning in, Virgil pressed their lips together, humming softly as Patton kissed him back, leaning more into him. Pulling back, Virgil smiled as Patton followed him and pressing their lips together again. Wrapping his arm around Patton’s shoulders, he kissed him back until Patton pulled back this time.

“So how’s your snowman going?” Patton asked, pulling away and walking over to where Virgil had been working.

“Good.” Virgil said, looking at Patton’s back for a moment before another smirk slid onto his face.

“I really like the hat, is that.” Patton started, before a ball of snow hit his shoulder and exploded.

Turning around, Patton’s mouth was open as he looked at Virgil, shaping another ball with a smile on his face.

“Oh, it’s on.”

Leaning down, Patton ducked as Virgil threw the one he had, grabbing some snow and forming it. Virgil tried ducking to the left as Patton threw it, though it still managed to get his leg, as he picked more up. Hiding behind the snow man, Patton peeked out, squeaking as Virgil threw it, hitting the snowman and spraying him with the impact. Moving to the right, Patton landed one on Virgil’s chest as he landed one of Patton’s shoulder.

Their laughter grew louder as the snowballs kept flying, both starting to slow down as their breath came out in pants. Both put their hands up, signaling a surrender, making their way towards each other.

“So which one of us won?” Patton asked, putting his hands in Virgil’s pockets, pulling him closer.

“I think it was a draw.” Virgil smiled, wrapping his arms around Patton’s neck.

“I think that works.”

Virgil let out another small laugh, shaking his head before leaning in, pressing a kiss to Patton’s lips. Smiling into the kiss, Patton tilted his head, kissing him back slowly, his arms wrapping around Virgil’s waist. The cold he had been feeling melted away as Patton pulled him even closer, holding on as he kissed him.

“Pat.” Virgil breathed, his breath turning into fog floating up between them.

“Do you want to follow Logan’s lead, and head back to bed?” Patton asked, tilting his head as he cocked an eyebrow.

“Please?”

Patton smiled, kissing him again as he sunk them down out of Roman’s realm and back into Virgil’s room.


	16. Day 16. Sickness.  Prinxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16. Sickness. Prinxiety.  
> Warnings: Symptoms of being sick (No Vomit)
> 
> Note: Human AU

Virgil coughed into his elbow as he paused in the line of snow he was shoveling, sniffling slightly before starting again. He wasn’t a fan of being super cold, he loved looking at snow, but really hated having to walk in it. And a lot of other things that always spiked his anxiety, like Roman driving on the roads back and forth to work, but he tried not to think about those. Roman on the other hand, really loved the snow, even walking in it, which Virgil just didn’t understand.

Getting to the end of the sidewalk, he pushed the snow over onto the sides, before turning to the right and starting that sidewalk. Sometimes if it was Roman’s day off, he would be out here helping him, but this snow hadn’t coincided with that, coming after he had left for work. And since Virgil worked from home, he had grabbed his shovel and started cleaning the sidewalks around their apartment. When they had gotten the letter saying you could sign up to help around the place for money off your rent, Virgil had jumped at it. Roman had told him he didn’t need to, they were fine on money, but Virgil liked to make sure. Mostly it was his anxiety, telling him that one day his drawings were going to stop selling, and Roman would be the only one working.

Coughing again, Virgil cursed under his breath, having a good idea where this cold had come from. At the end of his route of sidewalks to do, other people helped to the rest of the complex, there was a little old lady. Whenever it snowed, she would keep a look out for Virgil, and wave him over and give him a cheek kiss and a tip. He told her more than once the money wasn’t necessary, but she would insist and all but shove it in his pocket. But this time she had been sick when he came by a few days ago, which he didn’t realize until she pulled back and sneezed into a tissue.

Stopping at the next corner in the sidewalk, he leaned against the handle of his shovel, trying to get the world to stop spinning. He knew that coming out here was only going to make it worse, and make Roman worry about him more. This was important though, he couldn’t just leave the sidewalks covered. Plus if he didn’t actually do the work, there wouldn’t be anything taken off their rent, so he couldn’t leave it half done. Picking his head back up, he looked at the next line of sidewalk, frowning as another cough worked out of his throat.

“Virgil Sanders!”

Roman’s voice from behind him made Virgil jump, spinning around and sending him into another coughing fit. A pair of arms wrapped around him, patting him softly on the back as he held him close. Slowly it ended, Virgil leaning heavily against Roman, feeling his cheeks heating up.

“You should be at work.” Virgil said, keeping his head down.

“And you should be in bed.”

“Ro,” Virgil started before coughing again.

“Go home and get these clothes off and into your pajamas.” Roman said, stepping away from him and grabbing the shovel.

“But.”

“Go.”

Virgil frowned and headed towards the house, leaving the sounds of Roman shoveling the snow behind him. Getting to the apartment, he let himself in, taking note of the bags on the coffee table before following the directions. He was changed and sitting on the couch under a blanket when Ro came back, setting the shovel by the door. Virgil peaked up at him through his bangs, though there wasn’t anger on Roman’s face, like he thought there would be.

“Apple or Orange?” Roman asked, making Virgil tilt his head.

“What?”

“Juice, which one do you want?”

“Apple, please.”

Roman pulled a box and a bottle of apple juice from a bag, handing both to Virgil before taking the rest of the bags into the kitchen. Looking at the box, he read how many of the pills he was supposed to take, getting two out and taking them with a drink of the juice. A few minutes later Roman came from the kitchen and went to their room, before coming back changed into sweats. Sitting on the couch, Roman turned to look at Virgil, who’s heart was starting to speed up again.

“Virgil, look at me.” Roman’s voice was soft, though didn’t hold the pure sweetness it normally did.

Peering up at him, Virgil felt himself frowning again at the worry that he could now clearly see. Shame flushed through him, as his bottom lip trembled slightly, as Roman opened his arms. Sliding over to him, Virgil let Roman hold him close, rubbing his hand up and down his back.

“I was told to come home early, there wasn’t much to really do and some of us could leave. They normally don’t ask me when there are spaces to leave, because I always say no, but they said that I looked ready to run out the door. And it was true, when I saw that it had started snowing, I knew, I just knew that you were going to go out there. You can try and hide when you’re not feeling good, but I still know when it happens.”

“I’m sorry.” Virgil said, feeling tears welling up.

“Stop that. I also know that you worry about us not having enough money and a million other worries, but the biggest one I have? Is you.”

Virgil shuffled closer to him, tucking his head up under Roman’s chin, letting the other hold him tight.

“You are sick, yet still want to help others, even though I’m pretty sure if I wouldn’t have come when I did, you would have passed out. I know that if we don’t shovel, we don’t get the credit, but you have to take care of you. If I’m worried that you’re going to go out when you’re sick and get yourself sicker, I won’t be able to leave for work at all.”

“Cold doesn’t make you sick.” Virgil mumbled.

“No, but what it does do is make the virus flourish, so stop being a smart ass.”

“I’m sorry, Ro. I really am. It just came down so fast and I thought I could handle it.”

“I know. If you weren’t sick I wouldn’t have worried at all, you don’t like the cold, but you can handle it. Just, please,” Roman said, pulling back and tilting Virgil’s head up. “Please promise me that if you’re sick and it snows from now on, that you’ll leave the shoveling to others. Can you please promise me that?”

“Yea, Ro. I promise you.” Virgil said, softly.

“Thank you. Now I grabbed some oatmeal bowls for you, the ones you can microwave. How about I make you one of those, and then you can take a nap, and I’ll run to the grocery store for stuff for chicken soup?”

“That sounds good.” Virgil smiled, as Roman kissed his forehead, before standing and heading to the kitchen.

Snuggling into the pillows on the couch, Virgil listened to Roman moving around the kitchen. Coughing slightly, he grabbed the remote and put something on the tv, already feeling tired. As Roman brought him his food, he smiled and accepted it, watching as Roman disappeared into the bedroom again, coming back with more blankets.

“I love you.” Virgil said, as Roman put one around his shoulders and the other over him.

“I love you too, even if you’re going to get me sick.” Roman teased.

“Just means I have a legit reason to take care of you.”

“That it does,” Roman leaned in and kissed his forehead again. “That it does.”


	17. Day 17. Spending time with family. ThVi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17. Spending time with family. ThVi  
> Warnings: This is Thomas/Virgil.

Thomas sighed softly as he opened the door to the hotel room, flicking on the light and looking over his temporary space. Setting his suitcase on the floor, he dropped his bag on the chair, along with his coat before making sure the door was locked. Making his way to the bathroom, he looked at the accommodations before sighing again and using the toilet. Finishing up and washing his hands, he dried them before heading out and sitting on the bed, rubbing his face with his hands.

He didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be home, Christmas was in less than a week and he was half way across the country. He had been called to come to Cali for a collab and he had it all planned out to a T, but that was before the freak snow storm. His flight into the Oklahoma had landed just fine, and his connecting flight was set to leave in just a few hours from when he got it. But the snow just kept piling up, and it wasn’t set to stop for at least a day, if not more, effectively shutting everything down. So they had set up people in the hotel next to the airport and setting up a texting system to let them know when their flights would be ready to go.

For a long moment he sat there, trying to keep the panic at bay, though he knew that keeping it in his head wasn’t going to work.

“Virge, come here.” He said, straightening up.

A few moments later the embodiment of his anxiety popped up in the room, his hood up and arms wrapped around his waist. Thomas frowned slightly, patting the bed next to him, Virgil slowly making his way over and sitting down. Wrapping his arms around Virgil, Thomas rocked him slowly, resting his head on top of his hood.

“What if.” Virgil stuttered out, his breathing a little ragged.

“If I’m not home for Christmas, then I’ll just be a video call. I can always open the presents later.” Thomas said, feeling Logan speaking louder in his head.

“What about eating? Everywhere is closed on Christmas.” Virgil asked, though his breathing was starting to get more even.

“Chinese restaurants are always open on Christmas. And actually, a lot of the time people would rather end up there, then actually make dinner.”

Virgil took a deep breath in, before letting it out slowly, turning his head to look up at Thomas, who smiled softly at him. Nodding slowly, Virgil took another deep breath before letting it out again, sitting up straighter and taking his hood off.

“What about you though, you’ll be alone all day.”

“I don’t think so. I’ll have my loving boyfriend,” He smiled, pulling Virgil closer to him. “Patton, Roman, and Logan I’m sure would love to come and hang out. While yes, you are all part of me, I won’t feel alone.”

“Yea, I suppose.”

“And yea, while people are already a little sad I might not be there, they do understand that weather is a thing that happens. No one is mad, or going to make me feel bad about it.”

“You know, it’s weird that you’re the one calming me down.” Virgil said, giving him a look.

“True, but hey, I could have just called you out here and then seduced the thoughts away.”

Virgil’s cheeks turned red as he hid his face in Thomas’s neck, mumbling at him as the other laughed.

“We’re going to be fine, Virge. I promise.”

“Ok.” Virgil nodded, pulling back, his face still slightly red.

“Ok,” Thomas echoed, before wrapping his hand around the side of Virgil’s neck. “Though I still do want to try and seduce you, get my mind off things for a while.”

Even though he would deny the squeak that came out of his mouth later, Virgil nodded, letting Thomas pull him into a deep kiss.

Days later on Christmas, Thomas was still stuck in the hotel room, a few boxes of Chinese food in front of him, ‘spending time’ with his family. But as his eyes flickered up and onto Virgil laying on the bed, playing on his phone, he couldn’t make himself feel too upset about the mini vacation spent with his love.


	18. Day 18. Lending the other a scarf. Desleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18. Lending the other a scarf. Desleep.  
> Warnings: Deceit.
> 
> Note: His name is Dimitri.

“This is stupid.” Remy mumbled, crossing his arms as another shiver rolled down his back.

Virgil and Roman who were closer to him rolled their eyes, as they dropped their tools they were carrying.

“You didn’t have to come, you know.” Virgil said, looking at the facet of sleep.

“You know that I did.” He mumbled back, making a face at him.

Virgil rolled his eyes again, but let out a small snort as he moved over to where Roman was sculpting out an outline. Remy pouted slightly as he watched the two, wondering when the others were going to be here. The six of them had all been hanging out and talking about things to do, when this not so lovely idea had come up. Making an igloo the ‘old fashioned’ way, in Roman’s realm, that they could have a meal in.

He didn’t get the appeal whatsoever, but Dimitri had batted his eyes at him, leaning against him. So he agreed, as much as he hated being cold and didn’t actually like to do any hard work either. But he was here, and when the others actually showed, he supposed he would help. That is if he didn’t freeze to death first.

“Are you going to help at all?” Roman called, once him and Virgil had the outline ready.

“Not with that attitude.” He grumbled at him.

“Be nice, you two.” Patton’s voice washed over them as the other three walked up, their arms full of more supplies.

“He started it.” Roman said, getting Patton’s ‘dad’ face.

“I don’t care who started it, I’m ending it.” He said, putting down his stuff and crossing his arms.

“Yes, my heart. Forgive me.” Roman said, giving him a crooked smile.

“Darn you.” Patton mumbled, coming over and kissing his cheek.

“Ew, PDA.” Virgil snickered, getting the dad look from Patton, though it only made him laugh more.

“Virge, why don’t you and I get started on getting all the materials set up.” Logan said, setting down his own things.

“You got it, my sweet.” Virgil said, his voice dripping with honey, making Logan stick his tongue out at him.

“Are you ok?”

Remy jumped slightly as Dimitri’s voice was suddenly right next to him, making him look away from the others.

“It’s a lot colder than I was expecting.” Remy said, turning more towards the other.

Dimitri frowned as he watched another shiver roll through Remy, before he pulled his own scarf off. Wrapping it around Remy’s neck, he pulled a spare hat from his pocket, slipping it over his hair.

“You just had an extra hat?” Remy asked, though he could already feel slightly warmer.

“I may have guessed that you were going to think a pair of gloves was going to be enough.” Dimitri smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Don’t be a smart ass.” He grumbled, but leaned more into him.

“Not trying to be, just know my boyfriend.”

Remy mumbled at him again, but smiled slightly as Dimitri pressed their lips together, holding him closer. To the side, Virgil shouted out PDA again, causing both males to made a gesture at him, making him laugh. When they broke apart, they were tasked with gathering the snow, for Lo and Virgil to pack it, then the other two put it in place. For Remy it took too long and was still too cold, but he wouldn’t deny it looked really cool when they were done. When they were done, Roman snapped up a dinner for them, as they sat around on the blanket they put down.

“Now was that so bad?” Dimitri asked, as they ate.

“Completely.” He said, smiling as the other rolled his eyes.

“Hey, leave the lying to me, that’s my job.”

“Whatever you say.”


	19. Day 19. Throwing a party. Prinxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19. Throwing a party. Prinxiety.  
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Note: Human AU

Virgil frowned as he looked again at his calendar, looking at today’s date circled in red while the rest leading up were x’ed out. He really hated parties and being around too many people in general, but he needed to go to this one. Well, only for the fact that Roman was the one hosting it and he wanted to be there for his boyfriend. Smiling to himself, he rubbed his stomach a little, the butterflies still there after all this time.

His phone going off told him that he needed to be leaving now, or he was going to be late for the helping set up. Shutting off his alarm, he slipped his shoes on and headed out to his car, trying to keep his breathing normal.

Pulling up to Roman’s place, he parked in the driveway, heading in through the garage, already hearing the Christmas music. Kicking his shoes off, he let himself in eyes flickering around what Roman already had up, which was a lot.

“Virge, you came!” Roman’s voice made him jump, as the other came from the kitchen.

“I told you I would, didn’t I?” Virgil asked, as Roman wrapped him up in his arms, holding him around his waist.

“You did, but I know this still isn’t your scene, and I had Patton, and a very grumbly Logan, over earlier to set up.”

Virgil frowned slightly, leaning more into Roman and wrapping his arms tight around the back of his neck.

“Ro, you asked me to come early to help you, you didn’t have to.”

“No, my love. I asked you to show up early, but I don’t remember asking you to help, did I?”

Thinking back to the conversation, he couldn’t remember Roman ever mentioning helping set up whatsoever. He had asked if he would come, and had asked him to show up an hour or so early, though never once mentioning the word help.

“I-I guess when you asked me to show up early, I just figured...” Virgil trailed off, fighting to hide himself in his hood.

“Figured I wanted you to help,” Roman finished, smiling softly as Virgil nodded. “Not a single other reason I would want you here before everyone else.”

“Ro.” Virgil squeaked, as Roman’s hands ran down, pressing into his back pockets.

“Yes?”

“Y-your guests.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, my love. I plan on fully ravishing you later after everyone leaves, but you stay the night. Right now I just want to kiss you for a while.” Roman purred, rubbing the tip of his nose against his.

“Ok.” Virgil nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around the back of Roman’s neck as he pressed their lips together, pulling Virgil more securely against him.


	20. Day 20. Giving a gift early. Moxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20. Giving a gift early. Moxiety.  
> Warnings: None.

When Patton first came up with the idea, he thought it was going to be the best thing ever for Virgil to unwrap it on Christmas. Looking back, he realized that he was thinking too much like him, not enough like the person who it was going to. Thankfully he hadn’t been able to keep it to himself and ended up telling Logan what he had gotten him. Logan had all but instantly shut it down, and made Patton upset for a few long moments before he had explained himself. Then Patton had agreed and started thinking of when he could give it to him instead.

In the end any real ideas went out and he figured simple was better, it hitting him when he found Virgil watching a movie alone.

“Lo upstairs?” Patton asked, as he fiddled with the box in his hands.

“Yea, Roman was texting him and he went to ‘tell him to stop’” Virgil smirked, as he made the air quotes.

“Ahh, I thought it was too quiet upstairs.” Patton breathed out a laugh.

“Yea, thank god for Princy being able to sound proof his room.”

“True that.”

“What’s that?” Virgil asked, as Patton sat next to him.

“Oh, uh, a gift.”

“Not under the tree?” Virgil asked, tilting his head.

“No, it was, but it was brought to my attention that it might be better as a gift given at a different time than Christmas morning.”

“Ah. So you’re carrying it around?”

“I’ve been trying to think of when would be the best time, but I mean. You’re here, I’m here, so...” Patton trailed off, holding it out to him.

Virgil blinked a few times before setting the remote to the side and sitting up straighter, taking the box from him. Taking the ribbon off, Virgil looked at Patton’s nervous face before taking the paper off the box. Opening the white box, Virgil’s breath quickened as Patton picked up the small box in the middle of the white, sliding off the couch onto one knee.

“Pat.” Virgil breathed out, as Patton opened the box, a small silver band with two small small stones; One purple, one light blue.

“I love you, Virgil Sanders. From the moment you came into our lives I knew you deserved to be around and I wanted more and more time with you. It took way too long to realize exactly why I wanted you around more than the others, because I do love so easily. But that night that you nearly kissed me and hid in your room for a week, I realized exactly what I wanted and knew that you wanted me too and I was over the moon.

And yes, I realize that what I’m asking you is more just to say what we are, it can’t exactly be official or anything. But Virgil, will you be mine forever and let me call you my husband?”

A small noise slipped from Virgil’s lips as he nodded his head, a few tears sliding through his eye shadow. Sliding off the couch, he wrapped his arms around the back of Patton’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

“Yes, yes, a million and three times, yes.” Virgil mumbled against his lips, giving him small short kisses.

Tears were falling down his cheeks as he pulled Virgil’s hand from around his neck, sliding the ring on his fingers before pulling him into a hug, kissing him back.

“I love you, my forever.” Patton whispered, a smile on his face as Virgil’s matched his.

“I love you too, so much, I love you.”


	21. Day 21. Spending time in a cafe. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21. Spending time in a cafe. Analogical.  
> Warnings: None.

Logan took a long sip of his coffee as the bell of the cafe door dinged, signaling a new person coming in. Or at least that’s what it would mean in a human cafe, not one in the middle of Roman’s realm. When the bunch of them started coming to Roman’s realm to this small city, Logan felt drawn to the cafe. It was nice and warm, with big chairs that were soft as clouds, covered in dark colored materials.

The first few times though, Logan found himself getting fidgety, because it was nice but it was too quiet. So he mentioned it to Roman and together they worked out a soundtrack for it, which included the door opening bell and voices murmuring. Sure there wasn’t anyone really there, unless on of the others came in, but that wasn’t often. Roman preferred to go to the clothing stores, and try on outfits and do mini fashion shows to the fake people of the store. Patton liked the animal shelter, where it was all puppies all the time, a sometimes a few hairless cats.

Virgil was really the wild card when they came here, never really having one thing he liked to do more than anything else. Sometimes he would find Roman and be a real audience to his fashion shows, though mostly would just make horrid suggestions to make Roman roll his eyes. Other times he would go with Patton, playing with the puppies and would make Roman conjure up kittens, since he liked them and wasn’t allergic.

The bell above the door dinged again, though this time was followed by real foot steps, making a smile slide over Logan’s face.

“Hello, my love.” Logan said, putting his book down as Virgil came closer.

“How’d you know it was me?” Virgil asked, as Logan slid over for him to sit next to him.

“You’re steps are quieter than the others, and it’s still to early for either of them to be done with what they prefer to do.”

“Ah, gotcha.” Virgil nodded, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist, pressing his cheek against his shoulder.

“Do you want something to drink, or just this?” Logan asked, wrapping his arm around Virgil’s shoulders.

“Mmm, just this for right now. It’s been a while since I’ve spent the day here with you.”

“It has, hasn’t it?”

“Missed you.”

“You see me every day.” Logan smirked.

“I know, but that’s not what I mean,” Virgil rolled his eyes lightly, moving his legs over Logan’s leg. “I mean spending time with you here, just the two of us essentially lost in our own little world.”

“Indeed, far too long.”

Virgil smiled softly, giving Logan’s a waist another squeeze before tilting his head up pouting his bottom lip slightly. Letting out a small chuckle, Logan curled his finger under Virgil’s jaw, pressing their lips together. The soft murmuring and all noises faded even more to the background as their kiss lasted. Slow and soft presses, pulling back slightly before pressing back together, Virgil leaning more into him.

Pulling back slowly, Logan pressed a kiss to the middle of Virgil’s bottom lip, before reaching and pulling the lever on the side of the chair. Virgil leaned with him as the foot stool went up, moving his legs to tangle with Logan’s.

“This is new.” He said, curling closer to him.

“After our little bit of ….. fun that one time, I talked to Ro about adding this in.”

“Naughty.” Virgil fake tsked at him, smiling as Logan kissed him again.

“You enjoy it, and I can feel the proof.”

“Shut up, and kiss me.” Virgil grumbled, leaning in and pressing their lips together again, feeling Logan’s smirk against his lips.


	22. Day 22. S’mores. ThVi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22. S’mores. ThVi.  
> Warnings: Involves Thomas.

Thomas hummed lightly to himself as he pulled things from the bags on the counter, putting groceries away. First doing all the perishables, then the stuff for the cabinets, finally the rest before getting to the final bag. It had been too long since the had made these, and when he saw the various things in the store, he just had to. Pulling the two bags and one box out, he pulled open the graham crackers first.

“Please tell me you’re not going to light a fire in here.” Virgil’s panicked voice made Thomas jump, nearly dropping the package he was holding.

“Hi, Virge! How are you?” Thomas said, still trying to get his heart to calm down, as he turned around.

“Sorry, but just.” Virgil breathed, motioning at the things in front of Thomas.

“It’s fine, and no, I’m not planning on starting a fire.”

“Then how?” Virgil asked, feeling his anxiety drop fast as Thomas pulled a plate out and started putting the graham cracker halves on it.

“You can put the stuff together, and then microwave it and while it doesn’t fully brown them like a fire, it melts them. Do you want to help?” Thomas asked, holding out the pack of six chocolate bars.

A small smile slid over Virgil’s face as he nodded, taking the package from Thomas and stepping closer. Wrapping his arm around Virgil’s waist, Thomas pressed a kiss to his cheek, making Virgil flush. Leaning against him a bit, Virgil got a bar out and broke it into pieces, setting them on the squares of graham cracker. Once each had some, Thomas grabbed the marshmallows, putting one on each before grabbing the plate.

“The top ones go on after?” Virgil asked, as he put the plate in the microwave, setting it before pushing start.

“Mhm, because the marshmallows also puff up a bit, so they tend to fall off.” Thomas explained, as they watched said reaction before the microwave beeped.

Pulling the plate back out, he set it back in front of Virgil, holding out the pack for Virgil to grab some. Breaking the crackers in half, they took their time putting them on top of the marshmallows and smushing them slightly.

“Wait at least a minute for them to cool!” Virgil said, lightly smacking Thomas’ hand away from the plate.

“Ok, ok.” Thomas said, holding his hands up.

Virgil gave him a small glare, grabbing his wrists and pulling him away from the counter, wrapping them around his waist. Thomas laughed slightly, hooking his hands together and pulling Virgil close. Virgil smiled back, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck, fingers scratching at his neck.

“Well, you’ve got me trapped, now what?” Thomas asked.

“Hmmm, I could just hold you prisoner for a minute or two.”

“Yea, I suppose you could, but isn’t there anything else you want to do to your poor prisoner?” Thomas smirked.

Virgil rolled his eyes as he chuckled lightly, leaning in and pressing their lips together, moving his fingers to hold the back of Thomas’ head. Thomas hummed happily as he kissed him back, letting his eyes slip shut as he let himself get drawn into a deeper kiss. A small whine fell from Thomas as Virgil nipped his bottom lip, pulling back with a small snicker.

“Unless you want those to get really cold, or have to make more, you’re going to have to stop kissing me.” Virgil smiled, tilting his head, as Thomas frowned.

“Can I at least kiss you more after we eat them?”

“I think I can handle that.”

“Yay.”

“You are such a dork.” Virgil laughed, as Thomas pulled back, grabbing one of the s’mores and handing him one.

“But I’m your dork.”

“Truth.”


	23. Day 23. Having a drink on Christmas Eve. Remile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23. Having a drink on Christmas Eve. Remile.  
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Note: Emile is a trans male. Human au.

Remy yawned slightly as he did up a few more dishes, putting them in the dish drain as he could hear Emile in the other room. The people leaving were more his loves colleges, than friends, so he offered to do dishes as the other said bye to them. Finishing the last of the cups, he started to grab the soap again, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“Thank something they’re gone.” Emile mumbled against his shoulder as Remy shut the water off.

“I thought you had fun?”

“Oh, I did, and the white elephant went much better than I thought it was going to. Still happy it’s just us.”

Remy chuckled softly, grabbing the dish towel and wiping his hands off before turning around and wrapping his arms around Emile’s shoulders. Emile smiled, taking his glasses off to press his face into Remy’s neck.

“Are you ready for bed then? Or do you want to have something to drink and relax more?” Remy asked, running his fingers through his hair.

“A drink sounds nice, maybe hot apple cider or something.”

“With some fireball in it?” Remy asked, getting a swat on his shoulder.

“Be good.”

“I am!” Remy protested, smiling at Emile pulled back to glare at him.

“Liar.”

“Am not. I just want to you be relaxed, and get a nice good night’s sleep. No funny business at all, just a little bit. Not going to try and get into your pants, promise.”

“Yea, yea, well see.”

Remy chuckled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Emile’s lips before he pulled back, shooing him out of the kitchen. Making quick work of grabbing the mugs and heating up the cider, and adding a shot of the liquor to each mug. Adding the cider on top, he added a cinnamon stick to each before bringing them out to living room.

Smiling softly, Remy took note that Emile had thrown off his binder before he laid in front of the fireplace. Coming over, he handed the other his mug before sitting down and pulling Emile up to sit between his legs. Wrapping one arm around his stomach, he held him tight as they sipped at the drinks.

“Were you happy with the secret Santa present you got, I saw what you got for the white elephant, but not the other?” Remy asked, eyes trailing over the papers still scattered by the tree.

“It was nice, a gift card for a nice place to eat, I don’t remember the name.” Emile said, taking a sip of his drink. “What about you?”

“It was a coffee cup from Starbucks, that had my name on it, with a gift card in it.”

“I think whoever had you, must have known you better than the one who got me.”

“Well, since I’m pretty sure that I’m exchanging more gifts with the one who had me for Christmas tomorrow, I’m sure they do know me.” Remy smiled, laughing as Emile turned red.

“Shush you.”

“I loved it, my not so secret Santa,” Remy pressed a kiss to Emile’s neck, making him squirm slightly, swatting his hand.

“Stop it.”

“I’m not doing anything but showing my affection to you, my love.”

Emile grumbled, scrunching up more to hide his neck as he took another drink of his cider.

“You know exactly what you do to me.”

“I would hope so.” Remy smiled, as Emile grumbled at him again.


	24. Day 24. Playing Santa for the other. LAMP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24. Playing Santa for the other. LAMP.  
> Warnings: None.

Virgil held his breath as he moved past Patton’s room, pausing only to see if he could hear any noise, calming slightly as he heard two snores. Moving the rest of the way down, he was glad that Logan was staying with their love tonight, less likely for him to come down. Looking around the living room, he paused again to make sure that no one was stirring, before heading to the couch. Taking off the end cushion, he put it to the side before pulling back the material there.

“I knew you had them stashed.” Roman’s whisper made him jump, before shushing him listening again.

“What are you doing down here?” Virgil hissed, hand still over his racing heart.

“Who do you think played Santa for Patton before you came around?”

Virgil opened and closed his mouth a few times before sticking his tongue out at Roman, going back to his hidden box. Pulling the gifts out, he handed them to Roman who put them under the tree for him. Closing the box back up, Virgil moved the material and cushion back before standing. Following Roman over to where the milk and cookies were, each took one and ate it, before Roman drank the milk.

Both of them looked at the carrots left out for the reindeer, making faces before each taking one and eating them. Making sure everything was nice and tidy, they moved the letter Patton wrote to Santa and Roman wrote a thank you in over fancy script. Heading slowly back upstairs, the two stopped and made sure Logan and Patton were still snoring before heading down the hall.

Wrapping his fingers with Virgil’s, Roman pulled him past his own room, heading instead to the royals. Virgil followed with a small eye roll, a fond smile on his face as they went in and closed the door slowly. Getting into bed, Roman pulled Virgil close, the darker side tucking his head under Roman’s jaw.

“I guess I never thought that it was a tradition before I popped up.” Virgil said softly, trailing his fingers over Roman’s chest.

“Patton’s always believed that Santa was real, no matter how many times that Logan’s told him otherwise.” Roman said, running his fingers through Virgil’s hair. “Last year, I can’t tell you how shocked I was when I went down to pull out the gifts I hid, to find ones already there. At first I was sure Logan did it, no matter how much sense that didn’t make.”

“Well it would have made more sense than me, I was the bad guy.” Virgil said, jolting as Roman tilted his head up with a finger under his chin.

“Even when I had those wrong assumptions, you would have still made more sense that Lo. For the simple fact that long before we all shared this love, he loved you when we wouldn’t see you for the good you are.”

Virgil’s lower lip trembled a little as he nodded, leaning in as Roman’s eyes flickered to the motion and back. Meeting him in the middle, Roman kissed him soundly, letting his hand move to hold the side of his neck.

“It only makes me love you even more than when I first had the suspicion that it was you,” Roman whispered against his lips. “When I realized that you not only did it for him, but got us things as well, and made Patton keep the magic alive.”

“Even then I would do anything to keep him happy, even if it meant being super nice to you and Logan who didn’t like me.”

“Shhh, or I’ll have to kiss those dirty words right out of your mouth.” Roman threatened, nipping his bottom lip.

“I dare you to.” Virgil smirked, a shiver rolling down his back as Roman let out a low growl.

“Merry Christmas to me.” Roman purred, before kissing him again.


	25. Day 25. Spending Christmas morning together. Anxceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25. Spending Christmas morning together. Anxceit.  
> Warnings: Deceit (his name is Dimitri)

Dimitri yawned lightly as he rolled himself out of bed, rubbing his face as he tried to wake himself up. The last thing he really wanted to do was get up, but the smell of coffee and food was wafting up from kitchen. Making a quick trip to the bathroom, he splashed water on his face after washing his hands, before heading down the stairs. Looking around, he noted the extra presents now under the tree, before following the smells.

A soft smile slid over his face as he watched Virgil tending to whatever was on the stove, and grabbing plates and mugs. As he stepped back to take a breath, Dimitri moved forward, and wrapped his arms around his waist, feeling him jump.

“Merry Christmas.” Dimtri smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of Virgil’s neck.

“Merry Christmas, yourself, jerk face.” Virgil hummed, leaning his head back against the others shoulder.

“How long have you been up?”

“You don’t want to know,” Virgil mumbled, giving his hands a squeeze, moving to check the food. “But we went to bed early last night, so I’ll be ok.”

“If you say so, my love. It’s not like we can’t take a nap on the couch together, you always sleep better there.”

“Only with you.” Virgil said, tossing a smile over his shoulder, as he turned the burners off. “Get the coffee?”

Dimitri smiled, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to his lips before getting the drinks ready, while Virgil got the food. Bringing the things into the living room, they both put the things down, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Pulling the table closer, Dimitri wrapped his arm around his shoulders, holding Virgil close as they ate.

Finishing up, Dimitri brought the plate into the kitchen, as Virgil refilled their coffee and coming back to the couch.

“Do you want to do the presents now, or later?” Virgil asked, sipping his coffee.

“I say we can open them later, unless there’s any you don’t want to wait on.”

“They can wait, there’s something else I want more.” Virgil said, pushing Dimitri’s shoulder.

“On Christmas? You sly dog.” Dimitri smirked, as he moved to lay on the couch, leaned up on a few pillows.

“Shut up.” Virgil mumbled, moving himself to lay half on him, half stuck between him and the couch.

“You know, it’s not nice to lie to people.”

“Are you the pot of the kettle.” Virgil mumbled, as he tilted his head up to look at him.

“I’m getting better at it, but we’re not talking about me, are we?” Dimitri asked, rubbing his hand over Virgil’s back.

“Ok, ok, So maybe I didn’t actually get enough sleep. I kept waking up every half hour or so, so eventually I just gave up.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I didn’t want to bother you?” Virgil frowned, as Dimitri’s face softened, rubbing his thumb over his cheek bone.

“You wouldn’t, my love. I know the voices tell you different, but I love you and I don’t mind sleeping down here if you need me to.”

“Promise?”

“With every fiber of my being.”

Virgil’s bottom lip quivered slightly, as he nodded, wrapping himself closer to Dimitri fingers clutching at him. Dimtri smiled softly, holding him tighter and resting their foreheads together.

“I love you, Virgil. You were always upfront with me about how your brain works, as I was about how I used to be. But never once was I lying when I said I accept and love you exactly how, and for who you are. I know it’s not easy to wake me up, because you’re sure you’re bothering me, but I won’t ever change my mind that you’re not and never will.”

“I love you.” Virgil sniffled, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Why don’t we put a movie on, and you can get some more sleep, then when you wake up we can do presents. Yea?”

“Yes, please?” Virgil said, softly.

Pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead, Dimitri grabbed the remote and turned the tv on, flipping through the channels. Finding some kind of Christmas movie, he put it on before grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch. Covering them both, he held Virgil close, hand still rubbing over his back as his love slowly fell asleep. The movie played on, but Dimitri slowly started sinking back under the veil of sleep, the weight of the other both warm and comforting.

Eventually they would wake up and open presents, Virgil throwing multiple paper balls at Dimitri, but not a frown in sight. And that’s a Christmas miracle on it’s own.


End file.
